Buon compleanno ! Hibari Kyoya Oneshot
by Tribal Angel
Summary: A Hibari Kyoya Oneshot My very first oneshot for Readers enjoy ! Hibari X Reader ! :3


Buon compleanno ~! (Hibari Kyoya Oneshot)

Well i made this in time in my livejournal (.com/) but i had a hard time putting it here in soo here it is my very first oneshoty~!it's for hibari and you readers =D Hibari X Reader ^^  
>Well it's for Hibari's Birthday and i wouldn't mind making my reader's a one shot of the most hottest and coolest man in Namimori XDXD well wish you enjoy! comment and suggestion's are accepted~!<br>Happy Birthday Hibari~!

As you where walking around the empty halls of namimori chu the school ended earlier but you decided to roam around, deep in your thought's thinking what can you give to your Boyfriend Hibari Kyoya's It was his Birthday soon. As you started nibbling your thumb "Hibari hate's crowds so a party is out and he said he doesn't like sweets..." You mumbled "Maybe... I should just ask him what he wants ...Wait if I ask him he might figure out!-" you kept on mumbling ... But you suddenly stopped when you bumped someone and fell on the ground "Itai~!" you said standing up, "{NAME} what are you still doing here?" you heard the voice you so much loved "Hibari! Oh... I'm just roaming around I'm about to go home~!" You said happily, he looked at your smiling face and sighted "I'll Escort you home" he said as he closed his eyes , "Demo..You have a lot of things to do right?" you said, "Hn... Be quiet and lets go" as he said that he grabbed your arm forcefully but turned to a gentle one when your fingers entwined, even though you guys where together for about 5-6 months you still blush like crazy when he held your hand or even just a simple kiss on the for head not noticing a satisfied glare Hibari gave you while looking at your Red face.

As you saw your house you turned around and kissed Hibari's cheek, "Bye Hibari See you tomorrow~!" You said waving your hands and ran not turning back.

That night you lay on your bed reading a magazine looking for idea's, You closed the magazine and sighted "Nothings good!" You whispered, "Hmm..." You stood up and opened your drawer and pulled out a sewing kit and started sewing, You were smiling with the idea you came up with but that doesn't mean you didn't get pricked every time you started sewing and covered it with a band aid, after Finishing Your gift you looked for a nice wrapping bag, You pulled out a nice silk wrapping bag which was colored violet, You smiled as you placed the gift you made inside the wrapping bag.

(May 5)  
>You waited all day for lunch time to be able to give Hibari the gift you made, as the Bell rang you immediately stood up and ran to the door "Tsuna-san! I won't be able to eat lunch with you guys for today~!" after saying that you ran as fast as you could while you clutched the gift,<p>

You arrived in front of the reception Room, you exhaled and knocked at the door, as usual he didn't answer you opened the door gently, as entered you found Hibari asleep on the couch you sighted and sat on the floor next to the couch the back of your head faced Hibari you placed the gift on top of the coffee table, "[NAME]" You slightly jumped, you were quite afraid that you woke him up 'wait i didn't even say anything' you gently turned your head and forced a smile "Ha-hai?" you asked, "What's that?" He said pointing the violet nag on top of the coffee table "Oh! Here" you said taking the bag and handing it to him, "Happy Birthday!" you said smiling  
>He looked at you then at the gift, he gently opened the gift and took the gift out, he looked at the nicely made Hedgehog key chain and a hi-bird one and kept silent, you gulped and said "I know it's kinda lame but that's the only thing that came to my mind, You can throw it in my face if you want" you said bowing down, "Who said i didn't like it?" he asked seriously, "Eh?" you raised your head and looked at him, you were quite shocked because of what you saw, Hibari smiling at you, You blushed so much that you couldn't look at his face, "Hn, why are you looking down?" He asked, you looked up and saw him smirk you turned your head and said "Well It's the first time i saw you smile it made me quite happy" You said looking down again, you were quite shocked when he grabbed your arm and mad you sit on his lap, "Hi-Hibari!" You screamed in shock, "Stop acting like a herbivore" he said giving you a death glare , "Gomen" You said as you looked down, You squeaked when he suddenly hugged you you kept Blushing as he looked at your face smirking "Thank you" he said, you were shocked by those words "Wow! I never thought you can say thank you" you mumbled, he smirked then whispered in your ear "How bout I love you", you blushed and Hugged him "I love you too Kyoya~!"<p> 


End file.
